


Black Box

by inheritanceofgeek



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/M, Pansexual Character, Relationship Discussions, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli and Sigrid are finally getting married and moving in together. Whilst sorting out her room at her Da's (it really was too hard for her to leave when Tilda still needed her) Fíli comes across a box that makes him wonder what exactly the sort of things the future of their relationship could contain. </p><p>The future is bright. The future is Orange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Box

**Author's Note:**

> This came with a discussion from Sadieb798 about concepts of "Vanilla" Sex and what that meant in terms of M/M sex and F/F sex compared to M/F; and how weird it was for us to consider one as Vanilla and One as 'Kinky'
> 
> Have At.

Whilst today most couples would move in together before getting married, Fíli and Sigrid were not one of them. Oh sure, they’d discussed it but Sigrid couldn’t stand the thought of leaving her family behind. They’d been dating for three years when Fíli first suggested Sigrid move in, but Tilda had just been diagnosed with Absence Seizures and Bain was still at university, it just wasn’t right. Plus she didn’t think that any of them would deal well with her moving out, not when they’d all been living in each other’s pockets for years! She loved Fíli but for her family came first.  
  
A year later he proposed. They’d been sitting on the sofa in his flat, snuggled up watching a movie. He’d been behaving weirdly all night, always looking like he wanted to say something but bottling it at the last minute.  
  
“Damn it.” He’d shouted suddenly, hitting the arm of the sofa. “Marry me? Please?’  
  
She blinked at him, unprepared for this question, and he’d taken her silence as a no. He’d begun to backtrack and apologise, shifting away from her, she’d laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.

“That’s a yes, right?” He asked, pulling away with a worried look on his face.  
  
“Of course it’s a yes!” She smiled.  
  
“I’ve got a ring!” He announced. “I was going to put it in a champagne glass, or go down on one knee, but--” his explanations were cut short as Sigrid climbed on top of him. She didn’t need a ring. She didn’t need flowers or champagne or poetry written in the stars. She just needed him to hold her and love her. What more could she ask for in this world?  
  
Naturally, now they were engaged, it really was time to talk about moving out properly. So that’s how, a month before their long awaited wedding, Sigrid and Fíli found themselves sorting through everything in her room, deciding what they needed and what they didn’t.  
  
Already in the ‘chuck it’ pile were old books, posters (“Westlife? Really Sig?”), clothes she no longer fitted and a collection of cuddly toys that okay maybe she should have donated to a charity shop a long time ago. Though of course, she’d be taking Sammy the Song Thrush with her. If Fíli got to keep Ramsey the Ram in their room, she got to keep Sammy. It was only fair.  
  
It was whilst searching through the shoeboxes in the wardrobe looking for anything they might have forgotten that Fíli found it. It looked quite inconspicuous at first. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a plain black cardboard box. Whilst most of her stuff was labeled, this was strangely blank. Curiously he opened the box and stared at what was inside. He’d been expecting maybe some long forgotten teenage diaries, or a stack of dodgy pornography they could joke about. What he’d not been expecting was a collection of various dildos and a harness. Fíli blinked at it. Uncertain how to process the various magnificent images scattering across his mind right now.  
  
“What have you got there?” Asked Sigrid, coming back into the room after she’d taken a box down to the car. “Oh. You found that then…”  
  
“It’s a strap on.” He said simply.  
  
“Yes.” She replied, scratching her arm. “What of it?”  
  
“It’s yours?”  
  
“Well, yes.”  
  
“You wore this?”  
  
“Well, obviously. Not in a while you understand, not since you but...well you know I’m bisexual. I’ve been in relationships with women, I’ve told you.”  
  
“I just didn’t think that they involved this…”  
  
“Oh for goodness’ sake Fíli, it’s just a strap on! It’s only a dildo on a harness, get a grip!” She snapped all too quickly, walking over to grab the box from his hands. He instinctively held it closer to his chest.  
  
“No! I mean I hadn’t imagined that it would involve...I mean I hadn’t considered the thought of you…”  
  
“I don’t freak out at the thought of you having anal sex! How is this any different?”  
  
And wow, now there was a thought. Fíli felt his cheeks blush red as he shoved the lid back on the box and placed it in the pile of things being taken to the flat. Sigrid too was blushing slightly and gave him a curious look.  
  
“The ‘keep’ pile?”  
  
“Well, I’m not one to throw away a good dildo. And it’s not like you can drop them off at Oxfam.” He gave her a twitch of a smile and coughed. “We should take these downstairs to the car.”  
  
“Right. Yes. Of course. And Fí?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Just, well. What’s mine is yours now.” She picked up another box and headed down the stairs. Fíli stood in the room and a slow grin spread across his face. He really did have the best fiancée in the world. And in a few short weeks, he was going to get to be her husband. He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Fíli's proposal is inspired by how my Dad proposed to my Mum. 
> 
> Though he hit his head against the kitchen table at the YMCA. 
> 
> I'm sure they're both very proud of me right now....


End file.
